1. Field of the Present Description
The present application relates generally to an aircraft, and more particularly, to aircraft having a wing extension in combination with a directional nozzle system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional rotary aircrafts typically include a main rotor for providing vertical lift and horizontal flight. A torque is created as the main rotor rotates during flight, which is canceled with an anti-rotational device. A tail rotor is an effective means for canceling the torque created; however, the tail rotors fail to provide propulsive force to the rotary aircraft. Further, conventional rotary aircraft have a limited payload capacity due to relatively small, if any, wings for providing lift during flight.
Although the developments in helicopters systems and method have produced significant improvements, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.